In the dog house
by FallingArtist
Summary: This is how the "No pick-up lines in bed" rule begins. Kara and Lena are in bed having sex...and Kara delivers a pick-up line with really bad timing. Last (or simply 5th?) piece to the Super!pick-up lines series!


**A/N: Someone asked me to write how the "No pick-up lines in bed" rule started, and so here is it: the last (probably) piece to the Super!pick-up lines series!**

 **Enjoy!**  
 **Leave reviews!**

 **You can send me prompts (please no AUs) on Tumblr here: justawordunsaid . tumblr . com or here where I post all my stories: myfallingstories . tumblr . com**

* * *

 **In the dog house**

They are lying in bed, the covers tangled up, Lena's hair is a mess and Kara's isn't really looking much better. The blonde is curled up against Lena's side as the brunette tries to find her breath after a pretty intense orgasm from the hero's fingers.

When she finally opens her eyes again she is faced with a very much divine scene. Kara's hair is mussed up from Lena's fingers tangled in it and she's wearing a sweet, tender smile than melts Lena's heart. But then, what makes Lena whine with renewed need is the way Kara raises her fingers from where they've been doing magic between Lena's legs and takes them in her mouth, tasting Lena on her tongue and letting out a pleased hum.

Lena's heart is beating hard, her breath is shallow once again and she's definitely ready for Kara to eat her out however she pleases.

"I like my food saltly", Kara grins.

 _Oh my god_ , of course Kara would make a joke in the middle of sex! Lena is about to laugh anyway, palm hitting her forehead in exasperation, when Kara continues.

"And you are sodium fine", she smirks and wriggles her eyebrows at her.

It takes Lena a moment to realise that Kara really just used a pick-up line in bed and her eyes widen comically before she's shoving Kara off her.

"You didn't!" she shouts at the blonde while she tries to untangle herself from her girlfriend. "You didn't just use a god damned pick-up line right after making me cum!"

In that moment she curses the super strength she was blessing just minutes before. Kara is looking at her, confused as for why Lena would be angry about it, smile still somehow on her face, and she's trying to hold Lena against her. She lets go when she feels the brunette actively try to break free from the embrace and gives her a hurt look.

From the force she was using to pull away from the Kryptonian, Lena falls from the bed when she is released. She lets out a yelp as she hits the ground and groans as she rises back up, staring Kara down.

"Lena, are you okay?" Kara's expression is worried, but Lena doesn't soften.

"Out. Get out! You are not sleeping with me tonight! I can't believe you used a fucking pick-up line in bed with me!"

Kara tries to argue but Lena doesn't give her any way out. "You sleep on the couch tonight, Kara, or I'm walking out the front door without looking back".

At this point Kara's eyes widen and her expression turns scared, sorry and hurt. "Are you… Are you breaking up with me?" as she says it, somehow the ridiculousness of the situation picks up with her and she's laughing and giggling, "Are you breaking up with me over a pick-up line? Oh my god, Lena!"

Kara is outright laughing at her and it pisses Lena off ever more.

"No, you dumb idiot. I'm making you sleep on the couch, though. What you did was horrible and you don't deserve to sleep with me tonight", she fights the smile she knows Kara can always bring out of her.

"You're serious", Kara finally realises.

"Damn right I am".

Kara gets up and moves to the couch.

... ...

Less than an hour later Lena feels someone sneak into bed, she turns around and sleepily swats at Kara's arms.

"I said no. You… on… Couch. Tonight".

Kara chuckles at Lena's mumbling, then she gives her best pout. "I can't sleep without you", she begs.

"I feel alone". Lena can even feel the pout in her voice.

"And the couch is cold without you", she complains with a sad puppy voice.

Lena knows she has no chance at winning this now.

"Fine", she huffs.

Kara slips under the cover and goes to hug her, but Lena pulls away.

"You can sleep in the bed, but I'm" she yawns widely and it makes Kara chuckle, "I'm not sleeping…in your arms...tonight" she finishes severely – as severely as one can master with a sleep filled voice and closed eyes. Then she drifts off to sleep and decides to ignore the hand Kara rests on her belly, otherwise respecting Lena's prohibition.

That's how the "no pick-up lines in bed" rule is established.


End file.
